Tragedy of Deep Love chapter 2
by Filipin0
Summary: Kagome gets hurt, really really badly by Inuyasha. tears


**Here's a continue from my original one. But previously in the last chapter: Kagome can't make up her mind whether to go to fedual japan or to stay in the present and go to her school Valentines Festival. As she thought she would rather stay and go with her fellow classmates, Kagome later on changed her decision and left the festivities to run home, get refreshments, and leave for fedual japan.**

**((Also in this current chapter: Kagome comes into a tragic event while in fedual japan that makes her burst into tears and wishing she had never met Inuyasha))**

**

* * *

**

_Fedual Japan // Present Japan_

Once Kagome had finally reached her destination she was in the most awe then she had been the entire day. The festival was grand, everything about it. Especially in the afternoon soon to be night. Kagome then knew that the only place she wanted to be was there. But in the back of her mind she doubted it, and Kagome knew she did. "Kagome, ummm... you look awfully pretty today," The only words Hojo could manage out of his mouth at the time. Kagome turned aroung hoping it was Inuyasha but by the tone of his voice knew it was highly impossible. As she was finally able to glimpse a look of him she forced a smile out and look upon the starry sky. "Inuyasha, I want to but I can't..." A tear rolled down her rosy cheek and at that exact moment Hojo grabbed her shoulder and embraced her with in his arms. "Kagome, all shall be alright. Please enjoy this wondeful night and don't ruin it," Kagome felt as if she were currently in Inuyasha warm arms, laying against his chest with Kikyo nowhere seen. And beside them the remaining; Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were together too, the most perfect night.

"KAGOME! OVER HERE!!!" Again her classmates called for her. Kagome turned her head in shock at what they were all wearing. A pink velvet dress, a white slik one, and a flower-filled ensemble. But she was also noticed and everyone pointed at her wonderful gown. "Wow, Kagome who made that? It's wondeful!"Bursted a classmate of hers, blushing because of what she had been wearing. Once the so called "famous moment" was over she took in a breather and thanked everyone for the comments. The dance was half way over and she decided that if she was going to the fedual era today at all she might as well do it now. Kagome rushed on over to the doors of her school and changed back into her normal khaki-based uniform. "I've got to hurry! They must be seriously angry at me now." She picked up her bags and ran out the school building and onto the sidewalk. Kagome was literally looking like one of her family members had died with the incredible speed she was at. After 15 long devasting minutes had past she reached her home, she quickly threw on her apron and began what seemed like a resturant's meal. Once Kagome had finished about 20 more minutes later she was loaded with things to carry, not to mention her backpack, the refreshments, and her extra set of clothes. As she found a suitable way to carry all of it she ran out the door, slipped her usual brown shoes on, and opened the gates to the Higurashi shrine. Kagome turned around after she was able to slip into the shrine and closed them shut locking it as a matter of fact so that no one could see where she disappeared to. Kagome twirled back around and descended into the glimmering well.

When she finally reached the area she climbed back up the well only to arrive to a happy and hungry group of friends. "KAGOME!" Everyone sighed in relief amazed that Kagome arrived so late in the night, but happier that she even came. "Sorry guys I had stuff to do at school and all. So as a gift I've got you all a buffet to eat tonight! I just recently made it, hope you like it!" Kagome walked over to a satisfactory place and put down a blanket along with some of the course. Everyone commented a compliment except Inuyasha, his frustration had gotten the best of him which caused him not to eat a single bit. Not even has much as turn around and welcome Kagome. "Hey Inuyasha come and eat! I've got your favorite..." Kagome stopped in the middle of her sentence for a walking away Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome stood up and started to followed him. "Kagome just stay there okay?! Damn, you follow me where ever I go! You pissme off sometimes," Inuyasha grunted and ran off. "But Inuyasha..." Shippo hopped over to Kagome while Sango and Miroku watched from the background as a tear-filled Kagome collapsed to the ground and mumbled, "I hate you Inuyasha... why did I even try?" She sighed and continued, "You know what Inuyasha just go ahead and run to KIKYO! Like you even cared for me..."Kagome cried harded then ever before.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Thus the scene ends and tis the end of le story. I really hope you liked it, took awhile to finish it and all. Well remember to review and comment maybe! Ri luffies you all! Sayonara!!!!! (hahaha, i love doing this to annoy poeple! Naw, just kidding... bye-bye and remember to email me or keep in touch, kkays?)**


End file.
